As a display panel, for example, a liquid crystal display panel has been known. Liquid crystal display panels are used in the field of information devices typified by a computer, the field of video devices typified by a television receiver, and the like. In general, the liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between these two substrates. The array substrate includes an organic insulating film and the like.
The array substrate and counter substrate have a display region. As a plurality of spacers, for example, a plurality of columnar spacers are interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate to keep the gap between these two substrates constant. The array substrate and counter substrate are bonded by a rectangular frame-like sealing member disposed in a frame region outside the display region of these two substrates.